


Of Espresso and Ecstasy

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion of “Milkfoam and Minor Flirtation” from Fabula Rasa. Emma wanders into Regina’s coffee shop and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fabula Rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386037) by [angstbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot). 



Regina noticed the blonde as soon as she walked in, of course, because with that leather jacket and those painted-on jeans and the endless swagger she was more or less a hard femme’s wet dream. When the blonde slid off her sunglasses and looked purposefully toward the counter as if searching for something, the barista actually felt herself twitch, and good god it had officially been too long since she’d had sex.

Her enthusiasm faded somewhat when the woman ordered a hot cocoa with cinnamon. She had to refrain from asking, “What are you, twelve?” because she’d been warned that the next complaint a customer made about her snarkiness would be the last, and she needed this day job to support her literary pursuits.

“So, uh, that’s one way to get a date, huh?” the blonde said, leaning nonchalantly against the bar as she waited for Regina to steam the milk, and when the barista glanced up she almost choked on air. The customer had slid out of her jacket and now had it thrown over one shoulder, the position and her tank top showing off deliciously muscular arms.

Clearing her throat, Regina asked, “I beg your pardon?”

“Uh, the sign out front?” the blonde gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

“What sign?” the barista was honestly baffled.

“That you’re gay and single and want people to give you their number?” the customer said, her brow furrowing in uncertainty now.

“I’m going to kill Kathryn,” Regina muttered. Her coworker had spent a suspiciously long time outside when she was supposed to be sweeping the seating area, and now she knew why.

“So you’re not,” the woman said more than asked, and was that disappointment?

The barista was still too incensed by Kathryn’s perfidy to be intrigued by that. “Desperate enough to solicit with a chalkboard? I certainly am not.”

“But you are single and, um-” the blonde sputtered.

“Queer? Yes.” The wide-eyed startled look was delightful. Regina found herself wanting to cause it again as she passed the cup over the counter. “One hot cocoa with cinnamon, yes whip. That’s an interesting order.”

“It’s kind of a family tradition,” the customer explained with a flirtatious smile.

Regina hummed agreement, thinking quickly. The woman was certainly attractive, for all her juvenile taste in beverages. “I’ll tell you what, Ms.-”

“Swan, Emma Swan,” the blonde supplied.

“I’ll tell you what, Ms. Swan. Come back tomorrow and I’ll make you some proper spiced cocoa.”

“It’s a date,” and Emma’s eyes flickered to her nametag, staring a little too long at the way her breasts pulled her shirt taut at the button, before finishing, “Regina.”

The barista smiled.

**

“Ruby!” Emma exclaimed as she came into the bullpen area of their office and flopped down at her desk. “I met someone and she’s gorgeous and totally into me!”

“I really get why all the kids see you as a total badass who survived the system,” David teased from two desks down.

“Shut up,” she grumbled. That Emma had herself been in the foster system was an asset dealing with kids now as a social worker, but she’d been a bit boastful about it when she first started and now it was a running joke.

“Sit down and spill,” Ruby commanded, drawing her attention with a snap of her fingers and pointing at her chair. “I have a home visit in half an hour.”

“She’s the barista at that café you kept saying I should try, and she’s gorgeous, and snarky, and hot, and she wants to make me cocoa again tomorrow,” Emma rambled.

“Oh no, if there’s food involved, you’re a goner,” Ruby exclaimed with mock horror, and the blonde scowled at her but knew she was right.

**

Emma was certainly punctual, arriving at precisely the same time the following morning. The barista was pleasantly surprised, for she had seemed far too casual to bother with such details. That was definitely a point in her favor, with her boots and her ass in those pants and the way her eyes roamed over Regina and dwelled on her lips.

After giving Kathryn a piece of her mind the previous day and violently scrubbing away the message of "Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay 2. Desperately single. For your drink today I recommend: You give me your number," Regina had compiled the various ingredients she would need, and so this morning she was ready.

A short while later, she added the whipped cream to the top of the drink with a practiced flourish and passed the steaming cup over the counter.

Emma moaned in satisfaction at the first sip, and it was unbearably sexy. “Oh my god, what’s in this?”

“Cardamom, cloves, star anise, coriander, nutmeg, red pepper, vanilla, and cinnamon,” Regina drawled with feigned nonchalance, and Emma looked at her intently.

“God damn, girl,” the blonde hummed, taking a second, more substantial swallow.

This left a small smear of whipped cream on her upper lip, and the barista found herself murmuring, “You’ve got a little-” and reaching to swipe the offending spot away off with her index finger before she could think too much about it.

“Oh?” the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice suddenly pure sex. She caught Regina’s hand as it pulled away from her lip and flicked out her tongue to get the whipped cream. It was gone with the first swipe, but she made a second, swirling her tongue around, and then actually wrapped her lips around and sucked at Regina’s fingertip. Their eyes locked for a long, crackling moment, and then Emma added. “So can I call you sometime? Or have I scared you off?”

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

**

When Emma saw what Regina was wearing, she was glad she’d listened when Ruby had shouted, “It’s a fucking date, Swan, dress like it!”  . . . after her mind went entirely blank for several long moments, and her mouth went completely dry as all the moisture in her body suddenly needed to be elsewhere, and her clit throbbed so hard she could almost hear it, that is. Regina was wearing a red leather dress that hugged every curve and showed off her perfect ass and oh god, were those the outlines of nipple piercings?

Regina reached up and closed her gaping jaw with a forefinger. “I take it you like what you see?”

Emma just nodded.

“I warned that you had no idea what I was capable of,” the older woman pointed out, then complimented, “You clean up quite well yourself.” Emma had opted for a white dress shirt and black vest over her very best going-out jeans and black boots. “Now, shall we go dancing?”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan could dance, Regina gave her that. She had none of the self-consciousness people often did about moving her hips, and she had good rhythm and joy in the movement.

Or, at least, Emma could dance provided she wasn’t distracted by Regina biting her lip or rolling her ass back into her or kissing her soundly. The older woman conceded that the last one wasn’t fair, but making Emma lose her composure was simply too enjoyable to pass up.

When the music didn’t suit them, they’d drift to the slightly quieter part of the bar to have a drink and half-shout into each other’s ears about Regina’s writing and Emma’s funny stories about being a social worker and music they liked better, enjoying the physical closeness as much as anything before some tune would catch them back up out onto the floor.

Emma was funny, and intelligent, and beautiful. But what won Regina over the most was that she bristled like an attack dog when a drunk overgrown frat boy came to hit on the older woman, but let her handle it with just a supportive hand on her lower back rather than trying to step in and be some unsolicited savior. That respect for Regina’s strength was so profoundly sexy that the moment the idiot lumbered off, flayed to the quick with her words, she pulled Emma to her and demanded, “Take me home and fuck me.”

**

They were barely inside Regina’s front door before they were kissing hungrily. Emma didn’t even know which one of them had started it, but she also didn’t care, groaning at how good Regina’s mouth felt on hers and the sensation of finally letting her hands roam over the leather-clad curves that she had been quietly curious about all night. The older woman’s perfect ass felt even better cupped in her hands than it had tucked against her hips—though if Regina had a strap-on Emma might just try again later.

When Regina began unbuttoning her vest as she backed her toward what Emma assumed was the bedroom, Emma took it as an invitation to begin easing the zipper down the back of the dress, slipping her other hand inside to caress every bit of skin she could. Soon Regina’s hands were inside Emma’s shirt, running over the planes of her ribs and belly before palming her breasts, and Emma’s fingertips were finding no panties at all as the zipper reached its end.

“Fuck,” she groaned, and Regina chuckled evilly, nipping along her jaw.

“Sit on the bed,” the older woman said, and Emma glanced to see that it was a step behind her. Looking up again after she was seated, she was just in time to see Regina slip the dress off her shoulders, and her eyes locked on perfect breasts with taut little nipples and oh yes, the piercings she’d thought she saw.

“You are so fucking hot,” the blonde breathed, and Regina gave her a smile with the slightest hint of shyness as she dropped the dress the rest of the way to the floor and settled into her lap, completely bare.

Emma cupped both breasts with eager hands, and they fit perfectly in her palms. When she stroked her thumbs across Regina’s nipples, the older woman’s hips twitched.

“You’re sensitive,” she murmured, leaning in to press soft kisses to them.

“Very,” Regina confirmed, then her breath caught when Emma’s hot mouth closed around the nearest nipple. She sucked gently, rolling her tongue, relishing the contrast between the softness of Regina and the hardness of metal. Soon the older woman had her fingers tangled in blonde hair to keep her exactly where she was needed, and Emma was sucking steadily and fluttering her tongue across the barbells.

Regina’s hips bucked enough for her pussy to brush wetly against Emma’s abs through her open shirt, and oh- her nipples were amazing but she also desperately wanted to go down on her. “Fuck, I want my mouth everywhere,” she groaned.

“Me too,” Regina gasp-chuckled, rolling her hips against Emma’s firm stomach again intentionally, and that was it. She’d come back to this later, because right now she needed that liquid heat in her mouth.

Emma lifted and turned just enough to lay Regina on her back. Then she flung off her clothes as fast as humanly possible so that she could press on top of the older woman skin-to-skin.  She paused there only a few moments to kiss her, then nipped and kissed and licked down Regina’s body to settle between her thighs. Fuck, her pussy was so gorgeous, all glistening and open and Emma’s breath shuddered out of her with want.

When her mouth made contact, she moaned nearly as much as Regina at the sensation of hot slickness. Looking up, she murmured an embarrassed, “Hiiii.”

Regina raised an eyebrow and pointedly rolled her hips, and Emma smiled. Then she brought her mouth back where they both wanted it. The blonde stroked with a soft, flat tongue at first, her touch easy even if her eagerness wouldn’t quite let it be slow. But she was definitely thorough, exploring every curve and plane of her, and god, Regina felt so good in her mouth. The hissed encouragement and hand in her hair and hips bucking in search of her touch that soon followed made it even better.

Gradually, Emma intensified her touch, tracing circles and curlicues and swirls around Regina’s clit, loving how very wet she was. When she began at last to flutter her tongue as she had on her nipples, the deep, long “Hunnnh” it pulled from the barista’s throat was so hot it almost made Emma herself come. Digging eager fingertips into both hips, she interspersed tonguing and sucking now, humming around the hard little clit partly to stimulate and partially from sheer joy.

“Yes! Fuck! Suck me! Just like that,” Regina demanded, her body beginning to tense as her orgasm neared, and Emma wouldn’t dream of doing anything else. The older woman’s commands gave way to “Nnh- Nnh- Nnnnnnh” and she grabbed Emma’s head with both hands and fucked her face as much as the blonde’s grip would let her.

Then Regina was coming, her body a beautiful arc of taut, straining muscle as it hit. God, Emma had just met this woman, but she would gladly make her do that every day of the week and twice on Sunday, because it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina felt delightfully floppy as she came down from the powerful orgasm the blonde had given her. She could certainly get used to being eaten like Emma’s life depended on it, she mused as she coaxed her upward with the hand still in her hair. Regina kissed her own wetness off the blonde’s mouth as her body continued to hum with aftershocks and her mind raced with possibilities to make Emma come just as hard. She chuckled when she settled on one.

“What’s so funny?” the blonde asked suspiciously, breaking their kiss.

“Not funny,” Regina insisted. “Delightful. How do you feel about toys?”

“Love ‘em,” Emma murmured, beginning to kiss along her jaw.

“Mm, good,” Regina hummed, then commanded, “Let me up.”

Knowing perfectly well that Emma’s eyes were on her ass as she crossed the room to where the toys were kept, Regina pushed her hips back more than necessary as she bent to look into the drawer and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. Turning back, the sheer desire on Emma’s face sent answering want rushing through her own veins. She held up two toys: a smaller regular strap-on and a more substantial strapless.

“The little one,” Emma said with a hint of what sounded like regret, explaining, “It’s been a while.”

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Regina assured her as she tightened the harness. Climbing onto the bed, she pressed on top of the blonde, letting her feel the toy between them. “Except that it leaves the bigger one for me,” she murmured teasingly.

“I was hoping you would say something like that,” Emma confessed.

“Oh?”

“Let’s just say dancing gave me some ideas,” the blonde said, her hands sliding onto Regina’s ass to cup and squeeze.

That made Regina’s hips rock and the toy push against where Emma was absolutely soaked, reminding her of her own idea, and she pushed up and off of her. The disappointment on the blonde’s face was absolutely adorable, but to Emma’s credit she was quick to figure out what Regina was up to when she settled with her back against the headboard, and she was up onto her knees in no time.

“You want me to ride you, huh?” the blonde asked rhetorically, gripping the toy and stroking it in such a way as to push the base delightfully against Regina’s clit.

“Yes, Ms. Swan, I want you to ride my _cock_ ,” Regina enunciated, then chuckled when Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head. She slid one hand to the blonde’s hip to coax her to straddle her lap, and the other cupped her cheek to bring her in for a kiss. Emma settled just below the toy, and as their kisses intensified she began to rock against it, her heat tantalizingly close to Regina’s but not quite where the older woman wanted her. Regina broke the kiss to insist, “Be a good girl and let me fuck you,” her hand tightening on her hip.

Emma groaned, but positioned herself readily enough, sinking down onto the cock slowly, but easily, until she took it to the hilt. She stayed in place for a long moment, and Regina kissed along her jaw and teased her nipples.

Then, slowly, Emma began to move. The heat of her was delicious, but the way her eyes locked onto Regina’s was sexier still. The older woman began pinching her nipples in earnest before long and was rewarded with Emma throwing her head back and giving a deep groan. Regina took the opportunity to suck at the blonde’s pulse point and then bite along her collarbone.

“Fuck, baby,” Emma gasped. “Just like that. You feel so good.” Her hips sped up, and Regina gave her more, sliding one hand down to rub circles on her clit as her mouth closed on a nipple, and Emma moaned and worked her hips even faster.

Suddenly Emma was cupping her cheeks in both hands and tilting her face up to kiss her, deep and hard just as she was taking the toy deep and hard, and all Regina could really do was kiss her back and hold on, reveling in the feel of her muscles flexing and the light sheen of sweat developing in her exertion. The little grunt-groans of pleasure the blonde was making now low in her throat were impossibly sexy, and the precision and rhythm of Emma’s motion was arousing Regina all over again because of what it meant for how this might go on the other end.

Before long, Emma was gasping into her mouth more than kissing her, her motion becoming erratic as she got close.

“Come for me, beautiful girl,” Regina coaxed, and Emma did, gripping her hard with thighs and arms.

**

Emma told herself that rubbing noses with Regina was probably too intimate at this stage in their relationship, but she did rest their foreheads together as she came down, enjoying the feeling of still being connected by the toy. As the pounding of her blood in her ears slowed, her desire to make Regina come again came surging up.

Pulling up and off of the cock, she kissed the older woman slowly, then murmured, “You have good ideas.”

“But?” Regina prompted, and damn, she was perceptive.

“ _And_ ,” Emma corrected, “I think I do, too.”

Regina chuckled, low and sexy. “Tell me.”

“I was thinking that you were so hot on the dance floor with your _amazing_ ass tucked right here,” and she gestured holding an invisible Regina by the hips, “that I want to see how much hotter it would be to take you from behind, just like that.” She gave her hips a little roll to demonstrate.

“That _is_ a good idea,” Regina conceded, and kissed her lightly before she rose and began unbuckling the harness.

Emma took that as her cue to go over to where she’d seen Regina set the strapless toy before. She held her breath a bit as she slid it in, but it turned out she didn’t need to—the evening so far had left her very, very ready.

Looking up, she saw Regina watching her with a little amused smirk. “Where do you want me?” she asked, playfully turning her back and pushing her hips out.

“Oh, everywhere,” Emma murmured, crossing the room quickly and pressing against Regina’s back, making them both twitch a bit as the toy was pressed between them.

Emma kissed along Regina’s shoulder, moving her hair out of the way to continue up her neck to her ear as she ran her hands over Regina’s body. She had gotten lost in it when the older woman reached down to grip the toy just enough that Emma could feel it tug inside.

“Right,” she murmured a bit sheepishly around a mouthful of Regina’s ear. Pulling away with a tiny pang of regret at losing the contact, she moved past the barista and got up onto the bed.

As Emma opened her mouth to discuss positioning, Regina purred, “You liked the way I moved on the dance floor, did you?” She was already in motion with feline grace, and in no time was kneeling across from Emma on the bed and moving her hips in a slow rhythm.

What was there to do but groan, “Yes.”

With the next sway Regina was turning, her back to Emma now and arched so that she could press her shoulders against Emma’s chest while avoiding the cock for now. It pushed her breasts up, and Emma was cupping them before she even made the decision.

Regina hummed as the blonde’s fingers found her nipples, then was reaching behind herself and pushing on Emma’s thighs, insisting, “Sit on your haunches.”

Once Emma had done so, Regina pressed back against her, the toy pressing between her legs and pulling between Emma’s as she turned her head and they kissed over her shoulder. The older woman rocked against the cock for only a few moments before shifting, gripping it, and guiding it slowly inside until her ass was settled perfectly against Emma’s hips again.

Between the sensation and the mindfuck, the blonde forgot to breathe entirely until Regina began to move and the pull of the toy against her g-spot and the push against her clit made her gasp. Then her hands were roaming Regina’s body again, reveling in the softness and warmth of her skin for long moments as the older woman began to ride her with slow, deliberate motions, her hand reaching back to grip her by the hair.

As Regina’s movements gradually became more intense, Emma followed suit. She had so much access from this angle, one hand sliding across Regina’s chest to pinch a nipple and the other slipping down between her spread legs to rub circles on her clit, and the older woman’s deep moan was impossibly hot. Emma gave her more, and Regina took more, riding, rolling her hips, pushing and pulling the toy against her.

Soon the barista’s movements became erratic, and Emma could feel her thighs begin to tremble. “Fuck- I can’t- I need,” Regina shuddered out incoherently, tipping forward on all fours and pushing back against Emma now instead. The blonde shifted accordingly, up onto her knees too and gripping Regina by the hips as she began to do most of the moving now.

“Yes! Yes! Fuck me!” Regina demanded, her body drifting toward the bed as her knees slid wider as if she was unconsciously trying to get Emma deeper. The blonde licked up her spine and then pressed on top of her, and oh fuck, the toy was hitting her just right now as she and Regina found a rhythm again, motions short and sharp and desperate as they both got closer.

Then Regina was coming even harder than before, and the sound she made pushed Emma over too, hips bucking uncontrollably as it hit.

**

Regina stretched luxuriously on the bed, knowing that she was going to be the best kind of sore tomorrow and watching Emma idly as the blonde rose, set the toy aside, and began looking for her clothes.

She should say something about that, she realized as Emma began trying to extricate her bra hook where it was stuck in the knit bedspread pooled on the floor. "Emma- just- stay."

When Emma turned to look at her, her expression was a mix of hopeful and uncertain. "I didn't want to assume," she murmured, and Regina suddenly remembered the blonde’s offhand mention of a series of foster homes.

"If you think after sex like that I'm not keeping you around-” Regina teased. Emma just looked at her for a long moment, not continuing to leave but not quite staying either. “I'm cold, come here," she insisted, knowing that she sounded petulant but too wrung out to really care.

Emma smiled, and did.


End file.
